


Tell Me The Truth

by Tonystarkisaslut



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Starker: Tony and Peter taking truth serum to be completlt honest with each other. No kinks





	1. You Want Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Lame title, I know. 
> 
> I made this more of a nonconsensual drugged thing, because I couldn’t think of a way to make this something they chose to do but not be in a kinky way. I hope you enjoy!

Tony groans as he wakes up. He looks around the room and sees Peter tied to the floor with what must be steel strong enough to withstand a Spider-Man.

“They put something in us, Mr. Stark. He said something about truth serum but I don’t-“

The door slams open and a man in a white coat walks in. “Truth serum, yes. I’m going to test it; what is the name of Spider-Man?”

“Peter Parker.” Tony’s eyes widen. “Oh, no.

The man grins evilly. “Perfect, it’s working. Alright, what’s the passcode to get into Sheild Headquarters?”

Tony snorts. “You think they would trust me with that? Even if they did, I wouldn’t remember what it was.”

The man scowls. “Who would know?”

“Probably Rogers. Definitely Fury, and a 99.9% chance Coulson would know.” Tony spills. He winces.

The man smirks. “Perfect.” He leaves the room.

“W-why am I Here…” Peter whimpers.

“You were probably a stowaway. Again. God your aunt is going to kill me.”

“I want to go home.” He whispers.

Tony sighs and nods. “I know, kiddo, me too.” He looks around. “So um…”

Peter sniffles. “I’m sorry, I-I shouldn’t be scared. I’m Spider-Man.”

Tony smiles sadly. “That doesn’t mean you shouldn’t be scared. I’m scared all the time.”

“Really? What are you scared of?”

“Losing the people I love. Failing them. Not doing enough. You.” Tony winces. Why did he say that?!

Peter’s eyes widen. “I would never hurt you!” He cries out.

Tony smiles. “I know you wouldn’t kiddo, even without the truth serum. That’s not was I was talking about.” Shut up shut up shut up.”

Peter frowns. “Then why… why are you afraid of me?”

“Because you’re so perfect and pretty and smart and sexy and I want you in my bed but you’re also my mentee and that would be wrong on so many levels. Also you’re an utter tease, don’t know if you knew that.” Tony closes his eyes, sighing heavily. “I hate truth serum.”

Peter’s eyes go wide. “You want me?” He whispers. “I didn’t think anyone would ever want me.”

Tony hurts, dee doen; because he knows the kid can’t lie right now and he means that. “Peter, I’ve been in love with you since I first got to know who you are. If there’s such a thing as soulmates, you’re mine. I’m sure of it.”

Peter tears up and shifts. “I love you too Tony.” He whispers. “I want-“

The doctor comes back in, two giant needles in hand. “This’ll knock you out, and when you wake, you’ll be in a far away location. You won’t speak of this, because you have no leads. You don’t know who I am, you don’t know where this is, and you don’t know what I want.”

Peter glares at him. “You’re a douche.” He says.

The doctor smirks. “I’ll be seeing you again soon, Mr. Parker.”


	2. Short non-smut after scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was asked to do a sequel but I really didn't know what to do so have a less than 100 word wrap up!

When Peter wakes the next morning, he's in bed with Tony. Last night was just amazing, even though everything still hurt from the serum. 

~

_"I don't know, Peter... we really should tell..."_

_"He was right. We don't know anything, and we didn't give him anything he didn't already know. We tell Fury something is coming at some point in time by someone we don't know, he'll laugh in our faces." Peter had said._

_Tony sighs. "Fine, if he really wants, he can read the reports," Tony had grumbled._

_Then Peter had pushed him against the bed in Tony's room, kissing him for the first time ever._

_Tony had sighed, kissing Peter back. He fell to the bed, scooting back and pulling Peter with him so that he was on his hips. "Peter, are you sure about this?"_

_Peter had nodded happily. "I'm very sure!" He said._

~

Peter is sore, but he's so freaking happy. He loves Tony Stark, and Tony Stark loves him... 


End file.
